Swap
by Yukriz
Summary: B/V. A fic where Vegeta is raised on earth believing that Bulma is his sister. First chapter in 3rd person explaining how he got to earth, rest in POV of Veggie!
1. Prologue

Hi y'all! So this is just the epilogue AND Goku and Vegeta are the same age in this story. PLUS the rest of the story is going to be in Vegeta's point of view.......... that's it! ............yUkRiZ...........  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
King Vegeta could feel Frieza'ssteps coming closer to him. He could feel Frieza's sickening shadow enveloping his planet. He knew exactly what Frieza wanted. He wanted the child in his arms. He wanted the future king of Planet Vegeta, his son.  
  
"Your highness" a servant suddenly interrupted, "Lord Frieza has landed on Vegeta"  
  
"How long till he gets to the castle?" King Vegeta yelled in frustration as the child played with the medallion hanging loosely from his neck.   
  
"I would think about 10 minutes my lord" the servant said still bowing, nose touching the floor.  
  
"Leave!" King Vegeta said as he turned his back on the young servant and started to walk away with the child in his arms. He knew that there was nothing he could do, he had to hand his son over to Frieza or all his people would be killed.  
  
"Forgive me young one. As the future king of this planet you will learn to understand why I have to make this decision..." he started to say when the young baby suddenly sneezed all over the Kings hand.  
  
"Oh! Let me get that my lord!" the servant who was dismissed before said as he got a fine piece of material and wiped the Kings hand.  
  
The King store straight ahead as the servant started to talk.  
  
"My Lord, I- I- I- have a solution to your problem...." the servant said looking down at his feet still rubbing the kings hand gently.  
  
"YOU DARE SPEAK TO THE KING WITH OUT PERMISSION?!?!" King Vegeta roared hitting the servant hard across the face.  
  
The servant stood up from the ground, rubbing his face as he took a look at his King through watery eyes, "My brother is going to a distant planet my lord!"  
  
"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!" the King yelled as the baby prince started to cry.  
  
"He is leaving in 1/2 an hour my lord to a planet called earth. If you sent the prince there, Frieza will never find him!"  
  
The King stopped screaming and looked at the servant with a red stream of blood trickling out of his mouth.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Radditz"  
  
The King looked at his son who was still crying until suddenly loud trumpets went off announcing the arrival of Frieza. Loud footsteps echoed around the enormous room and the baby started to cry again.  
  
"Let it be so...." the King said as he passed his son to the servant as people started to walk into the throne room.  
  
"RUN!" the King yelled.  
  
Radditz didn't look back as he suddenly flew out of one of the castle windows with the baby in his arms to the planets 'shipping' system, nearby. As soon as he got there, he saw hundreds of men preparing thousands of babies to be shipped off all around the universe. Radditz panicked and started screaming for his brother.  
  
"What does this Kakarott look like?" a man standing beside him asked helpfully sticking a baby into a spaceship and closing it in.  
  
"Well, he's a baby and he's got black hair....."  
  
The man looked at the thousands of babies fitting that description around him, rolled his eyes and walked away.  
  
"Please Sir! You have to help me!" Radditz screamed holding the screaming baby.  
  
"Piss off kid, stop wasting my time!" the man yelled back disappearing in a huge crowd.  
  
"KAKAROTT!!!!" Radditz screamed.  
  
"Now this-patching all spaceships to the Northern Galaxy at platform Y7" a mans loud voice drowned all the other noises.   
  
"Yes!" Radditz screamed as he ran to his left smashing over a couple of people.  
  
"Also dis-patching all spaceships to the Eastern Galaxy at platform A9, please stand by" the same voice rang through Radditz's head again.  
  
"Shit" Radditz screamed as he turned around and asked a man for help.  
  
"Mister, where is Earth at?"  
  
"Look, do you think if I knew that I'd be working in this shit hole?" the man said strapping a little baby into a spaceship.  
  
"Asshole" Radditz said as he walked to another man.  
  
"Sir! What galaxy is the planet Earth in?"  
  
"What's an earth?"  
  
"Oh Kami! Didn't anybody go to school in this place!?!?!" Radditz screamed while the baby's cries pierced his ears.  
  
"What's your problem?" a young Sayian woman came rubbing oil of her hands with a dirty cloth.  
  
"Where's earth miss?" Radditz asked holding the baby tightly.  
  
"The planet earth? In the northern galaxy of course!"  
  
"Thank-you. Thank-you!" Radditz said turning around and heading for platform Y7.  
  
"Ready to release spaceships in 30 seconds on platform Y7" the loud voice went over the speaker phones again.  
  
"Shit. Shit. Shit" Radditz said to himself as he ran faster and faster avoiding boxes, spaceships, tools and the occasional baby lying around.  
  
A big sign with the letters Y7 appeared before him as the loud voice told him he had 20 seconds to go. Quickly, he jumped on the platform and started looking for Kakarott's name on one of the 'pods' slowly realizing that there were at least 30 pods sitting there.  
  
"15, 14, 13, 12......"  
  
"Kakarott, where are you....?" Radditz said leaving red finger marks on the baby's olive skin from holding on to tight.  
  
"11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2......."  
  
"KAKAROTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Radditz screamed.  
  
"1, 0! Prepare to release pod 1" the voice yelled as a huge suction of air like a vacuum cleaner tried to suck Radditz into deep space as the pod was released.  
  
"Release pod 2, Release pod 3, Release pod 4...."  
  
"Kakarott!" Radditz suddenly read on a spaceship with a big number 10 sign written beside the young sayian's name.  
  
"Release pod 5..."  
  
Radditz pushed the emergency open button as slowly the 'door' started to open and Radditz's brother appeared before him.  
  
"Release pod 6" the voice continued as Radditz ripped Kakarott's little body out of the spaceship and took a dangerously big whiff of the sleeping gas.  
  
"Pod 7. Release"  
  
"Oh Kami...." Radditz whispered as he looked to his left and saw another spaceship fall into deep space beside him.  
  
"Pod 8...POd 9."   
  
Radditz started panicking as he chucked the young prince inside the pod and pressed the button for it too shut. Suddenly, everything went quite for Radditz as he grabbed his little brother tightly and started to fly away before the suction of the pod leaving sucked them both into space, when too his horror he saw his little brothers tail caught on the outside of the spaceship.  
  
"Release POd 10"  
  
The air vent stopping the spaceship to go into deep space opened, and a powerful suction from within space pushed the spaceship forward and sucked into space what ever was near it.  
  
"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Radditz screamed as he lifted his arm high above his head and sliced his brothers tail off.  
  
Suddenly as fast as it opened, the air vent closed again and snapped all the bones in Radditz's left leg. The young sayian started to scream in pain. He tried to pull on his leg but he knew that it was no use, the other end of his leg was probably drifting along space at the moment and slowly he lifted his hand up and cut his leg above the knee, and with the last bit of energy ripped a bit of his clothes off and soaked it in the blood that was surrounding him, chucking it over into the crowds he had previously run through a couple of minutes before.  
  
**************************************************  
  
  
  
"He was kidnapped!" King Vegeta said to the pink and white lizard sitting down on his throne.  
  
"Kidnapped? Do you think I'm stupid Vegeta?" Frieza said looking straight ahead as 2 men carrying a man with one leg and a baby walked into the room.  
  
King Vegeta saw the man covered in blood and knew exactly who it was.  
  
"We found this man covered in blood sitting just outside an air vent. He thinks this is the prince, King Vegeta"  
  
"You brought back the prince!" King Vegeta said picking up Kakarott and calling some servants over.  
  
"Take these 3 men away now and execute them. They know too much"  
  
But Radditz didn't hear the last comment as he suddenly saw Kakarott being handed to Frieza and fell into an endless sleep.  
  
  
  
)&%($*^%*&^$%(*&^#*&^(*#($%&*(&%(*&%$(*&%$@(*&%$@*  
  
Tell me what ya think!  
  
.......Yukriz.......... 


	2. Brother......?

My name is Kakarott Briefs.  
  
  
  
Fuck.......... that sounds like the starting of some faggots auto-biography.  
  
I guess I would follow that with the number of people I have screwed and how big my dick is and it would really sell fast.   
  
Ok......... so, who am I writing this for, and why? The answer to both questions is me. So........ I guess you could call this my diary but then I'd sound like a fag.  
  
I have a Mum and Dad and a sister.  
  
My Dads a doctor, my Mum is blonde and my sister is a stupid bitch. My Dad is the smartest person I know except of course for her royal highness who is smarter and prettier then everyone else in the whole universe. Don't make me hurl.  
  
And then there's me.  
  
I'm not smart, I haven't got brains or potential, I'm not going anywhere, so my mother and father tell me every fucking day of my life.  
  
Kami, if they weren't my parents I would kill them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, do you see what I mean? I'm sure lots of people say that they want to kill someone but they don't actually mean it. That's the difference between me and everybody else in this stupid planet, I would actually kill. And I don't mean kill with a shotgun or bomb, I mean with a power inside.  
  
Shit, I should stop writing right now. Power inside? What am I, a fucking hippie?   
  
I wish I were a hippie. Better then having to live up to your snotty, spoilt little sister.  
  
Bulma Briefs.  
  
Oh great alliteration skills mum and dad, now all you need to do is teach her how to sleep with important people and how to kiss peoples asses all the time and you can REALLY be proud of her. She'll be exactly like YOU two.  
  
All three of them make me SICK. I've always felt out of their little stupid circle. One day, when I was 7 or something, I came home to Mum and Dad screaming and jumping around happily. Bulma had done something special again. Probably pissed all over the kitchen, but of course, since she IS a 'genius' child, she would have done it for a very special reason.  
  
Anyway, for the first time in my life I had wrote a story and got to read it to my class.  
  
Kami, that sounds so desperate but do you know how much of a dumb ass I am? I didn't do anything in school, I drift around year after fucking year and even though I swore at the teacher and told her that she was just letting me read my story out because she wanted to sleep with my dad, even after I got sent outside till I calmed down and then had to go visit the principal's office because I chucked a rock back inside the classroom and some kid got glass in his eyes, EVEN after all that and having to write 7 apology letters I got to read my story.  
  
And for the first time in my life, I was proud of myself. So anyway coming home, I wanted to show my parents my story but did they listen. NO. One said good work honey, the other, I'll read it later.  
  
So what did I do? I turned around and walked out. I walked for hours until I was deep into the forest on the outskirts of the city we live in and finally sitting down I looked at my stupid story that had gotten crumpled in my hand and began to feel the anger build up inside me. I jumped up and punched the tree next to me, my hand hurt like hell but i knelt down and picked up some rocks and started chucking them around me. I wasn't really chucking them at anything, the truth is I go pretty crazy when I'm mad but this time it felt like my whole body was going to explode with the intensity the anger inside of me was creating and when I had run out of rocks to throw I screamed and went to punch the tree in front of me again when I felt something inside my wrist start to burn.  
  
I have never in my whole life experienced something so painful before. My skin started to burn and I stood there looking at my wrist not knowing what to do. At the end thinking I was going to die, I put my arm in front of me and started to shout, I just wanted it to get out of my body and as that thought passed my head a bright light came out of my wrist and to my fingertips and into my palm and that surge of 'energy' got thrown into the forest in front of me.  
  
After a couple of minutes when everything had cleared I remember seeing this huge clear path in front of me and I smiled because I knew that I had done it. I saw a bird flying past high above me and lifted my palm up towards it but nothing happened. I started to think how much I hated birds because they reminded me of how much Bulma liked them and just like before another 'energy' ball got thrown at the bird from my palm. I missed, but I suddenly knew how to control it, anger. Even though that day happened years ago I can still remember vividly what controlled those events and that 'anger' inside my body has never left since.  
  
Oh shit, Bulmas come home from school. If she finds me writing anything, except for school work, she wont stop giving me shit for a week..........  
  
  
  
*%&&%^#&^%$#&(*#&*&^$#)*&*#&)*)*&)(*&$)&#^%$(&^%Q(&^#$(*^%*&^  
  
Hi guys! Thanks to the people who reviewed and I just have to point out that Vegeta is 18 in this fic and he was kept back a year at school. Bulma is 16. And I know this dosen't have to do with anything but I passed my drivers licence yesterday........ WOOOOOHOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Oh, one more thing... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me if Vegeta stays in character and all kinds of reviews are appreciated ^_^  
  
.........yUkRiZ.......... 


	3. Egg

After what happened today, I shouldn't be writing anymore, but I don't care. I'm not going to let that bitch control my life.  
  
I had already had a bad day at school. Do you know that it's possible to get 15 detentions in one day?  
  
How many detentions have been given out to me, I don't know. Detention was the first word I learnt the meaning of on the first day of school, so that tells you something.  
  
Anyway, I walked into the lounge room after going for a piss and I saw Bulma with 2 sheets of paper lying on the couch, giggling her stupid face off.  
  
I knew exactly what those papers had written on them and I felt that anger build up inside me for the countless time.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM" I yelled through gritted teeth. I saw her suddenly turn motionless and silent. If I were her I would be begging for forgiveness.  
  
But what did she start doing? She stood up and started laughing. Laughing AT ME.   
  
"Shit Kakarott. You're a real great writer. Honestly you could really turn your life into a best selling novel..." she said laughing turning her back to me, "All you need to do now is say how big your dick REALLY is at the begginig of the book, change the title to 'the life of the guy with the smallest dick in history' and you've got a best seller on your hands"  
  
You should of seen her laughing, flapping those 2 sheets of paper in front of her. I walked up quickly and tried to snatch them back but she put them behind her. I moved in closer, my face inches from hers and demanded the pieces of paper back.   
  
"......and to guess they were never going to tell you........" she said side stepping me and walking into the kitchen leaving the two pieces of paper on the table.  
  
"Tell me what?!" I screamed picking up the pieces of paper and sticking them in my pocket.  
  
"Sorry!" she said holding out a toothpick, "Your dick must be this big for me to answer you"  
  
"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR STUPID JOKES BULMA" I screamed. I was finally losing it. I could feel the hot sensation in my wrists again and I could tell Bulma was starting to get scared. A couple of plates started to explode and Bulma pressed her self closer into the corner she had parked herself in too. I heard some screaming beside me and finally snapped back into reality when I felt a blow to the side of my face. It was my Dad.  
  
"PISS OFF KAKAROTT!!!!" I heard him scream as my Mum ran up to Bulma and started hugging her.  
  
I wasn't going to go outside and freeze my ass off so I went to my room and stayed there for hours till someone knocked on my door.  
  
It was Bulma.  
  
The numbers 2:00 flashed at me and turning back around to see her again I saw that she was crying.   
  
"I- I- Kakarott, I want to show you something"  
  
Why does everyone treat me like an idiot? Yeah, like I was going to stand up with a smile on my face and listen to her spill her heart out about being perfect all the time or about her boyfriend or what ever crap fills the air in her head.  
  
I turned around and pretended to fall asleep. She started yelling at me so I did the fingers at her and put a pillow over my head. Kami she's annonying.  
  
"Kakarott, you're an alien!" she whispered like it was some horrible truth.  
  
"Just fuck off would you?" I yelled at her when suddenly she ran up and covered my mouth with her hand.  
  
"Shut up, they're going to chuck you out tomorrow and if they find out what I'm doing they'll chuck me out as well"  
  
Well, who could blame me? I was bored and maybe, if I was loud enough I'd get Bulma chucked out of the house, so I followed Bulma out of the room and into my fathers lab. Bulma came up to one of those doors controlled by those fingerprint scanners and we walked into this big room. Again we came to another door, and then another, and then one more.  
  
What do scientists and doctors have with flash doors controlled by fingerprint scanners? When I was younger I tried to scan my butt on one of them and I set an alarm off. No wonder my Dad is going to chuck me out tomorrow.  
  
Anyway, after a bunch of doors we finally came to a dark room. Bulma switched on the lights and this little room that I had thought I was standing in changed into a huge light show in the biggest room in my life and right in the center of it was an egg. And not a normal egg but this huge fucking egg. OK, I can't describe things, like I give a shit.  
  
I walked up to it and as I got closer I saw it wasen't an egg at all, it was a ship. With my name on it. The first thoughts in my head was that Dad wanted to send me into outer space but I'm sure I didn't piss him off that much.  
  
"Um......." Bulma said interrupting my thoughts, "Well what I'm going to tell you now is as much as I know......"  
  
"You know about what?"  
  
"Well when Dad first started the capsule corporation business up in the forest, about 17 years ago when he was researching some tree he could turn into something, he saw a shooting star, only it wasen't a shooting star, it wa a meteor and it was heading straight for the lab. The meteor didn't hit the lab and when he went to investigate it he found this...."  
  
Bulma pointed to the egg and I was ready to go back to bed. Shit Bulma's boring.  
  
"Anyway.... inside this, um, thing, he- he- he- found um- you"  
  
I couldn't believe it, Bulma was stuttering. I wasen't even listening to her. I started laughing. Kami, she sounded so retarded. She started yelling at me about it not being a joke when she repeated the same sentence again and it finally hit me.  
  
"You mean, Dad was in his 'tarzan' stage and one day I came flying out of the sky in an egg with my name on it and he found me"  
  
"Um, yeah" Bulma said fidgeting with her hair.  
  
I started to laugh. I had never laughed this hard in ages. I managed to spit out to Bulma that Mum and Dad had to talk to her about the birds and the bees till her face that had shown pity before, filled with anger and she stormed up to me.  
  
And right out fo the blue she leaned down and kissed me forcefully. I remember looking up at her, speechless for the first time of my life, till my brain kicked in and I jumped away from her.  
  
"ARE YOU INSANE?!?!" I said rubbing my lips with my T-shirt.  
  
"Well I knew that was the only way you were going to get the message" she said walking away.  
  
"Yuck. Gross. You're my sister for kami's sake!"  
  
"I AM NOT YOUR SISTER. THIS IS NOT YOUR HOUSE. THOSE TWO PEOPLE SLEEPING UP THERE ARE NOT YOUR PARENTS AND FOR ALL YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT EVEN HUMAN SO CAN YOU STOP ACTING SO FUCKING IMMATURE AND TRY TO UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M SAYING HERE!?!?!?!?!!?!!?!"  
  
I'd never seen Bulma lose it like that before and it finally sunk in. She wasen't my sister. They weren't my parents. This wasen't my house. Everything was falling into a straight line. I asked her how long she knew this and she said since she was 11.  
  
11  
  
I turned around and went back to see the flying spaceship thing and felt like I wanted to throw up.  
  
It's not everyday you find out you're an alien and get kissed by your sister in the same hour....... why does Kami hate me so fucking much?  
  
  
  
^&)^&^@)*&^$@&$%^)(&^%$*)&^%$)*&^$)*^%&*%^$%*(&^%)&*^%$)*&^$)%*  
  
Sorry about the short chapters guys....... and the spelling mistakes - my spell checker is stuffed.  
  
Tell me what ya think!  
  
.........yUkRiZ......... 


	4. Green eyed

Ok guys this chapter gets a lil' kinky because of Veggie's dream and that's it. If you don't like anything kinky well kink this! OO  
  
He he... j/k ...........   
  
**************************************************************  
  
  
I saw her walking through the pitch black inside the huge underground tunnels underneath my house. I could hear her breathe loudly as I pulled her around her waist and into one of my Dads empty labs. She tried to counteract but my grip was too strong. I pinned her against the wall as she looked up and recognized me.  
  
When she said something I couldn't understand her but understood what she wanted as she pressed her body harder into mine and our lips met with a searing kiss.  
  
Suddenly I heard her whisper that it was wrong and she tried to pull away, but her back was already pressed on the wall. She tried to push me, but I was too strong for her. I slowly started to run my fingers up and down her hips trying to change her mind, and with every touch, I could feel her defense was getting weaker.   
  
I grinned against her lips knowing I changed her mind and decided to slip my tongue into her gasping mouth. I knew she was hungry for it as she kissed me back. I knew she wanted more so I broke the kiss, my tongue traveling her cheek, her neck, and her shoulders.   
  
Before she knew it, I literally tore off her clothes. She got uneasy and her mind changed again. She tried to push me away, but for every act of resistance she made, I counteracted with an intimate act, making her weak.  
  
My tongue circled her left nipple as I heard her moan. She said something again but I couldn't understand it but ripped off my clothes anyway as we slid down the wall together, she on the cold floor and me on top of her.   
  
I rolled down the rest of the remaining clothes on her as I moved my fingers between her legs and her body arched against my touch. I knew she could only be satisfied in one way as she moaned lightly asking for more.....  
  
  
  
  
....... And that was my dream about my sister and me in my FUCKING HOUSE.   
  
After that I went and took a cold shower and had to keep reminding myself that Bulma was NOT my sister, and I wasn't some weirdo that likes his relatives.  
  
The cold shower didn't do anything, just left me freezing and naked in my bathroom. I was glad that my so called 'father' was chucking me out the next morning. Getting out of the house was my first priority as every time I saw something that looked just a bit like Bulmas hair I started to get all edgy.  
  
It didn't help when she walked into my bathroom in the early hours of the morning as I was chucking green shampoo bottles out the window.  
  
"Kakarott can you stick some pants on, your dick is just way too small to be left lying around" she said leaning against the doorway. I happily displayed her my middle finger as I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist.  
  
"Have you thought about what we were talking about"  
  
"No, not really. I usually forget when someone tells me I'm adopted and was born in AN EGG!!!!"  
  
"Shut up would you. You'll wake up my parents"  
  
It was the first time she'd referred to Mum and Dad as HER parents and not OUR parents. I looked at the green shampoo bottle I still had in my hand and chucked it, like all the rest of them, out the window. I could see Bulma wasn't even bothered to ask about my green fit and I was grateful as I picked up my blue toothbrush with green bristles and it traveled the same path as the shampoo before it.  
  
"You know, they're chucking you out today...." she said looking out the window at the little pile of green objects forming underneath it, "...but I've got a way to get you out of it...."  
  
"I want to go"  
  
"No you don't"  
  
"How do you know what I want?"  
  
"I just do" she said walking up to me and grabbing the purple soap beside the sink and chucking it out the window.  
  
I really don't get that woman. She might be a genius, but she's color blind.  
  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU CHUCK MY SOAP OUT THE WINDOW?!?" I yelled as she stopped walking out.  
  
"It's not like you use it"  
  
"I USE THAT SOAP!!"  
  
"You're going to wake my parents up"  
  
"YEAH?!?! WAKE UP MUM AND DAD. I SET THE HOUSE ON FIRE AGAIN!!!"  
  
"KAKAROTT JUST SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"Who's screaming now?" I said grinning as she tried to regain her composure.  
  
"Look! Do you want to stay here or not?" she said through gritted teeth as she followed me around my room.  
  
"No"  
  
"I know you do and you owe me big Kakarott" she said storming out of the room, the horrible dream fresh out of my head.  
  
I grinned as I rested my head on my cold pillow. It was fun messing with Bulma - I knew how to push her buttons just as she knew mine.  
  
I really didn't listen to that last sentence she said to me but it started to haunt me the next morning as I arrived late to school for science and had to sit next to one of her little friends.  
  
"Hi Kakarott!" she said playing with my hair, "How do you get your hair to stay up like that"  
  
"How does all that air fit in your head?" I said lighting my bunsen burner and burning some things on my desk.  
  
"Oh you're so funny" she said snorting and slapping me on my arm. I was quite scared, I never knew anybody could be that dumb.  
  
"So, like, Bulma told us all about how you're coming with us on Saturday and I was like, wow! what a wonderful man. I was really moved because of how like protective you are over your little sister even though the rumors of you know..."  
  
She moved her index finger an inch from her thumb and I saw that everyone in the class was staring at us.  
  
"What the fuck are you looking at?" I yelled to them all as my teacher looked up from his glasses and stared straight at me.  
  
"How many detentions have you gotten this week Mr. Briefs?"  
  
I didn't answer taking the question rhetorically as I looked around for another place to sit but had to endure the girls dribble for a little longer.  
  
"Anyway, oh kami, you like, don't even know my name, I'm like, Marron"  
  
"And how are you and Bulma best friends?" I said continuing to look around the classroom.  
  
"We're not. I just really like Yam-cha and when I heard about Saturday, I sucked up to Bulma for a week. I found out later you were coming as well and got really excited"   
  
I was starting to get worried about this Saturday the girl was talking about and suddenly saw Yamcha, that wanker, and Bulma at the back of the class, his hands sliding under her blouse. With out any hint of self control I jumped up from my seat and stormed to the back of the room. Bulma saw me and pushed Yamcha back as I swung my fist back and punched him in the face.  
  
"What the hell?" Bulma said as she turned around to see Yamcha lying on the floor, blood running down from his lip.  
  
"What the hell is happening on Saturday?" I yelled as Yamcha stood staring at me dis-believingly.  
  
"We're going to the Kiyupai forest" Bulma screamed staring at my face dumb-founded.  
  
"You didn't tell me your brother was coming" Yamcha spat from the floor.  
  
I didn't really want to look at that faggots face anymore so I left and came home and was so bored I did what I've being doing a lot of lately, sitting and writing about my life.  
  
I'm going to go to sleep now.  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Tell me what ya think, and report any OOC -ness or using the word 'kinky' too much......... ^_^  
  
.....yUkRiz...... 


	5. Camping trip

Thanx for the reviews guys. The chapter took a long time to get up because Mr Koko smashed me over the head with a watering can and I've been out for a while…..  
  
Oh one more thing! This chapter is a filler so stay with me. Everything's leading up to the CRASH BANG chapter. And that'll be soon!  
  
Yukriz!  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
Sweat rolling down my nose, I climbed up the biggest fucking hill in my whole life and I didn't have the faintest clue why.  
  
I could see Bulma giggling in front of me and looking back every few minutes to check I hadn't ran off.   
  
I knew I either had the option of staying with my parents and help set up the local carnival that was coming on the weekend or go on Bulma's famous Saturday hike.  
  
I left on Thursday instead.  
  
My money was all gone by Friday.  
  
And today, Saturday, the day that I was suppose to be already miles away from home, I got caught and put in a car and got sent up a hill.  
  
Why?  
  
Fuck why. I want to know how.  
  
How does Bulma have such a great invisible power? A power that controls everyone around her. A power that was once mine but is suddenly being abused on me.  
  
I'm getting all my old tricks shoved in my face. I know she's doing it on purpose. Just like she always turned around and grinned at me all the way through the whole walk, mocking me, like I was under her power.  
  
I am under no-ones power. I got so irritated with her I distanced myself and slowed my steps. I looked ahead and I could slowly hear peoples voices evaporate in to nothing.   
  
I cleared my mind.  
  
I am the only one who makes decisions on how I feel and I wasn't going to let her anger me. I stood still until I could not hear anything and started walking again.  
  
I could see that the sun was slowly going down and I decided that the best thing was just to go home. I turned around and started looking down at my shoes till I hit something and heard a scream.  
  
It was a girl. Actually, I couldn't really tell right at that moment because she had fallen of the narrow track and down a big hill. I could just hear someone swearing at me and it didn't really sound like a man.  
  
"Are you dead?" I yelled down at her.  
  
"What do you think you uncoordinated bastard…" she screamed adding a few more words to the end of her sentence. She swore more than Bulma did after I had burnt her school project when we were little.  
  
I yelled down at her that I could hear that she was fine and started walking back till I heard her scream out in pain.   
  
Bulma would kill me if she found out I had pushed her friend off a track and left her there to die. I had to remind myself though, that her friend wasn't dead.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She didn't reply and I started to think she might have kicked it.  
  
"Look I'm going home so you can either shut up and wait for death to come to you or open your fucking mouth so I can help you"  
  
"Screw you Kakarott"  
  
"You're the one who's screwed now"  
  
"Ok alien, come here and help me then "   
  
You could tell from her voice that she was in a lot of pain and as I started making my way down the hill her words re-played through my mind suddenly and I stopped.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I know who you are..."  
  
"I'll help you back on the track and you can reach Bulma before it gets dark"  
  
"Are you scared?" she spat through her mouth ignoring my comments.  
  
"Look you crazy bitch, do you want me to leave you here?"  
  
"Can't you just magically zap me into a hospital?" she said as she finally came into view.  
  
I thought her ankle was probably fractured but as I looked closer I saw her whole leg twisted in a funny direction. She had lost a lot of blood and it explained all of her babble from before. I picked her up and started walking up the hill until she started fidgeting. I just couldn't make out why she wasn't screaming her head off. I could see one of her bones in front of me sticking right out of her leg.  
  
"Doesn't that hurt?" I said looking straight ahead.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
I moved my hand up to her foot so her leg wouldn't move and I could see her eyes start to get watery. We went with out saying anything until we came to the track and I headed back to the direction of the city but she started to yell and fidget and a couple of capsules fell out of my pocket.  
  
"You've got capsules?" she said indicating me to put her down.  
  
"They're Bulmas"  
  
"How far are you from the group?" she said changing the subject again.  
  
"About an hour" I said picking my capsules up with difficulty as darkness surrounded my hands.  
  
"Can I see them?" she said pointing at my pocket.  
  
I handed them over to her and a huge smile spread over her face replaced by a look of total fury.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me you had these?" she screamed opening one as a neat box appeared in front of us. I didn't answer and she moved slowly up to the box and I could faintly see a red cross.  
  
"Do you want to put a nice rainbow plaster on that bone sticking out of your leg?"  
  
She got out a couple of painkillers and looked at me funny as she swallowed them down and put the box back in its capsule.  
  
"Take me over to where my friends are!" she demanded lifting up her arms and chucking the capsule back at me.  
  
"No"  
  
"But they are closer!"  
  
"When is the last time you saw a fucking hospital in the middle of nowhere?"  
  
"Kakarott, I'm not supposed to be here…."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
I couldn't hear her answer because the night suddenly turned into day and I saw a huge thing in the sky. I thought that the carnival must of outdone themselves this year with fireworks and balloons and I asked my question again only to see the huge balloon in the sky fire at our town.  
  
"IT'S FIRING AT OUR TOWN!!!!!!!" the girl started screaming as the bomb the ship let go up in the sky hit our town and artificial light enveloped me again.  
  
The ship slowly started turning and lots of small green lasers started heading in our direction. I picked up the girl and started to run. I could hear her cry out in pain as her leg moved freely but I knew that if we didn't get out of that place there'd be a lot more things broken in both of our bodies.  
  
That was a spaceship up there, and it sure didn't look like my one but they were definitely looking for something, and that something could possibly be me.  
  
Fuck.  
  
************************************************************** 


	6. FF.net readers

Dear FF.net readers  
  
My sister Kerry (Yukriz) was killed in a car crash.  
  
By some luck, she changed her password on her account so I could upload some chapters for her that couldn't be done on her faulty computer and forgot to change it back.  
  
She was 16 years old and had everything going for her.   
  
She was a truly, happy and pure person and her presence is going to leave a gap in us all.  
  
Kerry's sister, Amy 


End file.
